Chance no Junban
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Chance no Junban (チャンスの順番) ; Release Date : 2010.12.08 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-69～70 (Regular Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-71～72 (Regular Edition Type K, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-73～74 (Regular Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1102 (Theater Edition, CD only) / ￥1,000 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Chance no Junban (チャンスの順番) / Senbatsu # Yoyaku Shita Christmas (予約したクリスマス) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Kurumi to Dialogue (胡桃とダイアローグ) / Team A #* (Type-K Exclusive track) ALIVE / Team K #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Love Jump (ラブ・ジャンプ) / Team B # Chance to Junban (off-vocal) # Yoyaku shita Christmas (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Kurumi to Dialogue (off-vocal) #* (Type-K Exclusive track) ALIVE (off-vocal) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Love Jump (off-vocal) ; DVD # Chance no Junban Music Video # Yoyaku Shita Christmas Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Kurumi to Dialogue Music Video #* (Type-K Exclusive track) ALIVE Music Video #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Love Jump Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) 19th Single Janken Senbatsu Tournament (First Part) #* (Type-K Exclusive track) 19th Single Janken Senbatsu Tournament (Middle Part) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) 19th Single Janken Senbatsu Tournament (Last Part) Theater Edition Details ; CD # Chance no Junban # Yoyaku shita Christmas # Fruits Snow (フルーツ・スノウ) / AKB48 Kenkyuusei # Chance no Junban (off-vocal) # Yoyaku shita Christmas (off-vocal) # Fruits Snow (off-vocal) Included Members 'Chance no Junban' ★ Senbatsu (16 Members, Choi Hyojung Center) * Team A: Lee Hyeri * Team K: Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yoohyeon, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoo Shiah * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Han Dong, Im Jinah, Jung Jinsol, Kwon Mina, Shin Hyejeong, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon 'Yoyaku Shita Christmas' * Team A: Bang Minah, Cho Miyeon, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Wendy Son * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Jung Soyeon, Kang Seulgi, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong 'Kurumi to Dialogue' Team A (16 Members) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Bang Minah, Cho Miyeon, Choi Yujin, Euna Kim, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Kim Bora, Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung, Lee Hyeri, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee, Park Jeonghwa, Park Jihyo, Wendy Son 'ALIVE' Team K (16 Members) * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Chungha, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Kaeun, Miyauchi Haruka, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi 'Love Jump' Team B (16 Members) * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Choi Hyojung, Han Dong, Im Jinah, Im Nayeon, Jung Jinsol, Jung Soyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Lee Yoobin, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon 'Fruits Snow' Kenkyuusei (26 Members) * Kenkyuusei: Baek Yebin, Chang Seungyeon, Cho Haseul, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Ha Sooyoung, Hwang Eunbi, Jang Sojin, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Ji Suyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Ki Heehyun, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yewon, Liu Xiening, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Oh Hayoung, Park Jiwon, Son Naeun, Yoon Chaekyung General Information Chance no Junban is AKB48's 19th Major Single, 21st Overall and 10th since their label change to KING RECORDS. This single features the Senbatsu elected by the Janken Senbatsu Tournament, featuring Choi Hyojung as center of the single. The main C/W of this single is a Regular Senbatsu track, while the exclusive tracks per-edition will feature songs sung by the 3 A-K-B teams. with the Theatre Edition including the very first Kenkyuusei Original Song. * Chance no Junban's First week sales updated AKB48's record of half-million first week sellers to 4. (Ponytail to Shushu~ current.) * This single made AKB48 the first Female idol group in japan to have 6 consecutive 1# Singles since an Onyanko Club streak, approx. 23 years ago. * For a 5 consecutive 1# single streak occurring during the same year, it was the first time happening in the female artist category since 1978 (32 years ago). * Chance no Junban placed as 8th in the Oricon Yearly Single Ranking for 2010 (this position was accomplished just with the single's first week sales, since it was released during the last Oricon Week for the year 2010) Trivia * First senbatsu of Han Dong, Kim Yoohyeon, Jung Jinsol, Viian Wong and Yoo Jeongyeon. * First senbatsu without Im Yoona and Kim Yongsun. * This was the first to include a genuinely new edition, the "Type-K" (Beginner included Limited/Regular Editions of the same Types A and B. but in difference with this one, the regular and limited edition of the same type didn't include any different footage or tracks) * This is also the first AKB single to include 6 original tracks for a grand total of 12 tracks included in the different editions. * First AKB48 Single since Oogoe Diamond that won't include Handshaking Event tickets in the Regular Edition. The only Handshaking events held for this single was the Big Theater Handshaking Event. * "Chance no Junban" was PSP Game AKB1/48 "Idol to Koishitara..." Theme Song * "Yoyaku Shita Christmas" was 7/11 Special AKB48 x Seven&I CHRISTMAS Campaign CM Song Category: AKB48 Singles